Young Injustice
by theBlackOpal
Summary: A new challenge faces the YJ team. New foes arrive to take down the teenaged crime fighters at whatever cost, but can the team step up and accept their new enemies? And can their foes put aside their differences and prove to be worthy opponents?
1. A Proposal

Hello everyone! Just an idea I've had for a while. Figured the team could use some arch-rivals...

* * *

><p>"Tell me," spoke Ra's al Ghul, holding the cup near his lips, looking disinterested as ever, "why are you here?"<p>

Lux bowed lowly. The room they were in was dimly lit, the fireplace to her right casting a grim shadow over the older man. He sat on a prestigious-looking chair, fingers slightly curled over the lion head at the end of his armrest.

"I miss my old master, that's all." She shrugged off his apparent indifference and strolled over to the empty chair across from his, draping her arm across the intricate backing.

Ra's took a brief swallow of the aromatic tea, by no means intending to give her the benefit of a mindful response.

"I am not your master," he reminded, setting down the cup in its matching saucer. "You killed him when your training was completed in a way some would call impertinent."

"You bring forward such fond memories. But it was you that led me to that man, to that place."

"I have held you with the regard that you deserve," he said simply, "and I have seen you at your worst. I expected the end result. I remind you that that man made you what you are today; I stand by my previous statement: I am not your master, not in the way he was, the way you intend to mean."

He took another drink, "Rather, I am a man that controls his pawns. And you, Lux, are as interchangeable as the rest."

"Perhaps you're right," she met his gaze evenly, "but there comes a time when even the most reliable pawn must truly be put to the test."

"What do you propose?" He questioned, emptying his cup.

"My sources tell me you've—please, allow me," she said courteously, noticing his empty cup. A thin, wry woman seemed to detach itself from the flickering shadow that Lux had been casting on the floor. Wordless, the woman grasped the teapot on the tray with slender, cautious fingers and poured the warm pleasant-smelling brew onto the ceramic cup.

Lux seemed apt to continue the conversation, paying the woman little mind.

"It is truly unsettling when you do that, Lux." Ra's reminded, lifting his cup, though his usual cryptic expression never left him. He had witnessed few forms of her shadow ability, but this one was truly grim with lifeless, souless eyes that were more like empty cavernous sockets. He vaguely wondered what part of her mind had given form to this dreadful thing.

"My apologies," she flicked her wrist; the woman was instantly gone, melting back into shadow. She cleared her throat, "From what I understand you've had some trouble with a few brats—the sidekick division or whatever they call themselves."

Ra's al Ghul lifted his brows slightly, "So you're here for more than a visit after all. You propose to challenge them?"

"More than challenge them," she sat herself on the chair, elbows on the armrest. "I want to _cut them down_. Of course, I can't do this alone. I'm good, but six against one doesn't make for favorable odds..."

"_I want a team to challenge their likes." _

Ra's studied her, "Building a team takes planning."

"I know who I want. And I am fully prepared for a rigorous recruitment."

"Is that so?" he seemed to consider something. "Gather your team then. I will not be affiliated with them until I see proof that it will be a wise investment on my part."

"Very well then," she extended her hand, he shook it.

"You won't be disappointed."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think-hate it, love it, not sure? Also, if anyone has any ideas on who should be a part of the 'Injustice' team, write me a line (in the reviews or otherwise). I'd totally appreciate it...seriously.<p> 


	2. Purpose

A hectic week makes for a late chapter. Feel free to leave your questions/comments. Enjoy.

_Young Justice does not belong to me._

_:(_

* * *

><p>Lux lets out a small sigh as she steps out of the painfully small airliner. The pilot smiles warmly as she climbs down the steps; it was just her on this particular venture and now she is in the middle of nowhere, India without a guide but a vague idea of where to find her first recruit.<p>

She tugs on the collar of her shirt, it's hot—about 90 degrees, according to a snippet of forecast she heard earlier on the plane. The jacket she wore earlier is now draped over her arm, the same arm holding her cellular.

"How long would you like me to wait, miss?"

Lux flips open the device. It's twenty past eleven. "Three o'clock at the latest…What's a couple thousand dollars to you?"

"Enough for the wait." He replied, smile widening as she produced half the cash.

"You get the other half when I return," she handed the money over, "no matter what you stay here. If you're gone I'll find you…and you won't think I'm so charitable then."

"Y-yes, of course, miss. Have an enjoyable journey."

She left the airplane and the pilot on the field and walked towards the few scattered houses ahead. Beside her, her shadow glided along on the dirt, mimicking her movements. "Find her, Mordred." Lux whispered, and her shadow slipped past her, imitating the shape of a bird that was not there. In youth she had found it difficult to part with her faithful companion, refusing to lose sight of it, even in training. Funny how things changed; Now the only thing holding her back was the limit to which she could maintain it-fifty feet without exception, any more and it rebounded, that was about as fun as getting punched in the gut.

As she came closer to the houses, she noticed they were empty. A stray gust of wind made the feeble tin roofs shudder, the metallic clank chiming into a dust laden interior. Somehow, nothing seemed too old, merely forgotten.

Without sparing another thought on the desolation that surrounded her, she continued forward. As she was passing a particularly grim-looking dwelling, her head began to ache. It was a slow pulsing at first, like fingers gently tapping on her temple, but it began to escalate until it felt like a fist was smashing against her forehead. The pain brought her to her knees, and through blinking eyes she saw a blackness gathering around her in tiny droplets. Instinctively, she touched the ground, verifying that it wasn't blood. _Mordred, _she thought feebly, the pounding messing with her senses, _she disintegrated my shadow..._

It's a girl's voice she hears next, and though she's still trying to regain composure, she can see her clearly. She doesn't look very welcoming.

Lux stands, "It really is you. Long time no see."

The girl answers her harshly in Hindi; Lux finds it necessary to remind her that she isn't fluent in Hindi and the next words out of her mouth are better understood.

"Why are you here?"

"I come all the way to India and this is the welcome I get?" Lux shakes her head at the girl, "I thought we were friends, Jinx."

Violet eyes narrow, "I have no friends. I have no need for them."

"This is so unlike you. I've never known you to be so antisocial."

Jinx turned away, "I want you to leave. People like you bring nothing but trouble."

Lux crossed her arms against her chest, "I seem to recall you and I being on the same side. And I'm hardly here to fight. What you did back there? It was completely uncalled for."

Jinx met her eyes briefly, "I've seen what you do with that _thing _you call a shadow, call it a necessary precaution."

"Fair enough. I was told you dropped your contract," Lux said, "somehow you've been excused from the punishment. You must have failed pretty hard for them to let you go like that."

"Go away." She started heading back, further into the village. Lux followed.

"I think you let yourself fail, because you can't accept that this is what you are. And that's why you've isolated yourself."

She said nothing.

"You know, I used to be like you. I used to hate myself for having this power."

"You're not like me," Jinx whispered, acid staining her voice as she increased her pace.

"You're right. _I _got over it. Look, I get it, you're afraid of your power so you chose to disappear. I understand that better than anyone. But what you did when you canceled out Mordred, that more than proves to me that you are worthy of my attention."

Footsteps slowed, coming to a stop where the path faded. "Why exactly did you find me?"

"I'm putting together a team. I've chosen you."

"Forget it."

"You deserve better than this pitiable place. But if you do insist that this is your only fate, then I am more than happy to kill you here and now," Lux watched as the girl turned to face her, eyes rigid and impenetrable. Her expression was, as it had been, empty, a mirror to this place.

"The world may sweep you away without thought, but I am offering you a chance to change your fate. You see, I don't keep things that don't serve a purpose, there is simply no use for them. I would rather see you die here by my hands than continue a life of miserable futility."

Jinx clenched her fists, and in the brevity of a second, decided that the world would suffer no great loss upon her death. Lux stood a short distance away, staring back at her as if relishing the moment.

"No answer?" she called, eyebrows lifting slightly. Jinx found herself unable to answer.

"You know it's funny how wary you were about my shadow just a minute ago..."

Jinx's eyes widened. By the time she noticed that Lux was no longer casting a shadow, it was too late and a blackened ax was coming down full speed on her.

"NO!"

The ax disintegrated before it could touch her, the force of her scream making the ground shudder. She fell to her knees, cold sweat on her brow, and came face to face with the man who had meant to end her life. She knew enough not to mistake him for an actual person, even as his arms seemed to fall back to his sides and his expression changed slightly to mimic that of Lux she saw him as a specter, a mere fabrication.

She took a deep breath, "I-I don't want to die."

"That's not an answer."

"Not the one we want to hear," the shadow-man, Mordred, added with somewhat of a grin.

Jinx crosses her arms, "You're absurd, you know that?"

Something is different about the way she speaks, and some faded smile crosses her features. "Absurd...but you're right... Perhaps there is something else for me. I'd like to see what you have to offer, Lux."

"I am pleased to hear that," Lux smiles.

"Still, I can't believe you were actually about to kill me."

"If you hadn't said anything, yes."

Jinx eyes her accusingly, "What was that about being friends again?"

"Oh come on, this is no time to bring our friendship into question. And if I recall correctly, it was you who went into hiding and left me completely out of the loop."

Jinx watched Mordred return to Lux's side, "So how did you find me anyway?"

Lux chuckles, "It was tough, _that_ I can assure you. You know this place isn't even on Google Maps?"

* * *

><p>No YJ for a while, What the F CN?<p> 


	3. Intel

Meant to put this out sooner. Again, YJ=not mine, sadly.

* * *

><p>His fingers stop short of grazing the key, wrists suspended above the keyboard. Beside him, the almost comically large processor whirrs as something flashes across the screen. The boy adjusts his glasses, smiling. "That wasn't so bad," he spoke out loud in the darkened basement, cracking the joints of his fingers as one by one files were being ripped to his personal folders. So much for added security.<p>

He had a rather impertinent face, with still maturing features calling back a childish age. His hair had been shaved by personal choice and was steadily growing back, prickly to his fingers as he raked them down his scalp. "It's done," he murmured, when the last of the files was saved. He quickly severed his connection and covered his tracks, making sure to tie any lose ends.

"Now, to read those files…" His watch beeped. He made a face, "Drat. Mom's coming."

He turned around in his chair and powered down the monitor. His 'master lair' as he liked to call it, was in the furthermost region of his mother's basement, a singular room that had been used to store his father's clutter. _Had_ being the key word here, now the only thing in that room which he now called his were his processors and the monitors tied to them. He quickly made his way up the stairs, making sure that the door to the lair was well shut before he raced past the old boxes.

His mother was barely reaching for the door when he met her at the top. "Ah—Avery, hun, you startled me."

He shrugged and she only barely caught a glimpse of the dark basement before he shut the door behind him. "Dinner ready?"

She nodded, "Yes, hun. Did you get your homework finished?"

The boy nodded, taking a sharp left to the kitchen, the smell of food reminding him he had a gut to feed. Almost grudgingly, he sat down as his mother set down a plate in front of him.

He muttered a brief thanks and dug in.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Lux touches a hand to Jinx's shoulder. Her olive skin is tinged with a sickly yellow, her lips pressed in a hard line. She tugs at a woven tendril of hair, an anxious habit, and shakes her head softly, "I hate flying…it's always this."<p>

"We'll get there soon. Anything I can get for you in the meantime?"

"My powers are rooted to the earth; I'll recover as soon as we land."

Lux glanced out of the small window to her left, the city beginning to come into view. "You think you can make it to the states?"

Jinx stared ahead, "How long are you planning to stay in India?"

"_We, _Jinx, _we_. We're a partnership now, remember?"

"How could I forget?" she said, with evident amusement.

"As it is, we're staying for a couple of days. We need to rest up for what's to come."

"So how far have you planned this out?" Jinx asked.

Lux half-shrugged, "As far along as I am able to. I've got a valuable contact back home…I'm pretty much going at his pace."

"He's…the one that found me, right?"

Jinx furrowed her brow. Whoever it was had to be good, real good. She had been certain to erase her tracks until she found a place that no one had touched for years. She saw Lux lean towards the window, a brief utterance leaving her lips. "No one is ever truly out of reach."

When they land the pilot guides them down the creaky steps, Jinx now looks infinitely better and Lux exchanges parting words with the pilot. "Glad you found your friend, Miss," he tells her, and she expresses her own relief in reserved words.

They walk away from the concrete landing and into a shabby building, a woman behind the counter greeting them in passing. It's mostly empty now, a few stray passengers waiting for their own tiny aircraft to take them to tourist destinations. This place is a pit stop to them, the city outside doesn't draw much of a tourist crowd.

"Let's get a taxi. No way I'm walking in this heat."

* * *

><p>"Crud."<p>

Avery reached for the communicator under his desk, dialing the two digit code as he began a mantra of curses. By now his mother had cleared the table and finished the dishes, the dinner a thing of the past. He found time to mentally knee-jerk at her inquiry of his extra-curricular activities. Always, always he told her that he liked being down in the basement by himself (which was as factual as it got because no way was he going to tell her he was doing some _very_ illegal things) and as long as he procured a straight-A report card (he did) what did it matter?

There was a click on the other line, a female voice answered, 'I was wondering when you'd call.'

"Where are you?" He insisted.

'We're barely at our hotel room. Something the matter?'

"_We? _So you found her."

'"Yeah. I must say I'm impressed.'

He felt pinpricks on his cheeks, quickly clearing his throat to keep from flushing further, "Y-yeah well. I have intel on your next member…and it doesn't look good." He held his breath slightly, having met Lux once he knew she wasn't one to be messed with. Still, her reply seemed to have no trace of anger, merely a questioning.

'I thought you'd said they'd be moving her in days.'

"Her lawyer is petitioning Belle Reve to keep her there. Unless something changes you aren't getting anywhere."

Her voice grew slightly frustrated, 'So I'll have an incomplete team, just what I need. How about blockhead?'

"Bludhaven."

Lux paused on the other end of the line. From her spot on the edge of the bed her shadow stirred beside her and uttered the words she refused to speak.

"_Home." _

* * *

><p>Reviews are, as always, welcome. I had a lovely reader ask about the characters and I figure I'd add some background. To begin with, Lux is mine. I figured an OC would help transition the other (mostly) non-OCs better. Mordred is the name of her shadow that she can manipulate at will.<p>

Jinx is from TeenTitans...but I did make her slightly more faithful to the original comics and I just added Gizmo who will vary from the comics/show somewhat.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy a wonderful New Year's and I'll post another chapter next year (hahaha):)_  
><em>


End file.
